


Passing Notes

by amelia_petkova



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermia and Neko-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Princess Tutu.

“Are there any letters today, Miss Bottom?”

“No, I’m sorry. They’re all for Mytho.”

“I just don’t understand it—all I want is for someone to _MARRY ME_!” Organ music thundered.

“I—I’m sorry but I just don’t meet anybody with love letters for you.”

“It’s so discouraging. Miss Bottom, if you cannot find a love note for me soon, I shall have to force you to ma—“

“I have to deliver today’s love letters now. Goodbye!” Hermia, dressed in her Miss Bottom costume, rushed out the door.

Neko-sensei chased his tail. “Why does nobody want to marry me?!”


End file.
